


Darkest Before the Dawn

by wanderingminds



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cemetery, Character Death, F/M, Modern Era, Reylo - Freeform, Sextember, Smut, Swolo, SwoloFic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 23:52:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16051160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingminds/pseuds/wanderingminds
Summary: There is a dark cemetery and Ben decided to go to his father’s grave to ask advice when a woman shows up and changes his life for the better.





	Darkest Before the Dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wilson66](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilson66/gifts).



> This was created for The Writing Den's House Swolo exchange, for [Wilson66](/users/Wilson66/pseuds/Wilson66). Happy Sextember 2018!! I hope that you like it!!

This is the first time he’s gone to see his father since that day. It’s been ten years since his father died. He feels as though it’s all his fault, he believes he killed his father because of a stupid argument. Han Solo was a war hero. Being in the air force kept him away from his family and growing son. So, when Ben was going to move away, after he finally was home, they argued about Bens future. Ben left and later that evening, his father died. Heart attack. Ben blames himself but there wasn’t anything he could’ve done to prevent it. On the tenth anniversary of Hans death, Ben decided to go to his grave. He hasn’t been able to talk about it or get any closure. His life isn’t turning out the way he wanted so maybe asking for advice would be helpful. Even if he’s just saying everything out loud to himself because his father cannot answer. 

It’s dark and there aren’t many lights so it’s hard for Ben to find the tombstone as he walks through the cemetery. He sees it, it’s right on the top of the hill. He goes over to it and kneels, lowering his head. As he sits there in silence, he begins to cry. Ben hasn’t thought about his father in a very long time. Pushing down emotions and getting angry at everything is his coping mechanism and he needs to change that. It’s toxic and he must change to be able to go in the right direction. 

"I’m so sorry father," he manages to say through strangled cries, "you were right. About everything."

Ben pauses as he gathers his thoughts. 

"I should have never left. It was a mistake. I wish we never had that stupid argument and I just listened to you. You could’ve still been here… I know you hated the man I went to work for, Snoke. Well it turns out you were right about him. He was a lying, manipulative bastard. He was using me, and it took me way too long to figure it out."

Ben takes a deep breath and wipes his eyes. It’s as though a giant weight has lifted off his shoulders. 

"It feels good to say that. I’ve never told anyone that before."

Someone gasps behind him. Ben freezes and slowly turns his head to see who’s there and its this young woman, who seems to be frozen in her place. She has glossy brown hair, the color of chocolate, pulled back in a messy bun, allowing a few strands of hair loose which curl at the bottom. She looks as though she’s out of a dream, hazel eyes and flush cheeks. 

"Sorry, I didn’t know anyone would be here." She whispers and looks down, ashamed of intruding. 

Ben’s throat is sore and sounds hoarse, "who are you?" he strangles out. 

The woman steps aback and looks shocked, "I’m Rey, who are you?"

"My name is Ben, why are you here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, but you seem troubled enough as it is. Mrs. Organa sent me here with these flowers," She holds up a bouquet of orange and red gladioluses, "to put on her late husband’s grave. Why are you here?"

He looks upset, "She didn’t come herself?"

"No, she’s very busy and comes here at least once a month. Why am I even explaining this to you? Anyway, you didn’t answer my question."

"Right… I guess I should have mentioned my last name… I’m Ben Solo."

She stares at him in utter disbelief, mouth agape she replies, "Oh, I’m sorry… I didn’t know."

"I know you didn’t, it’s okay. Why are you here for my mother?"

"I work for her, I’m her secretary."

"Oh, well I was just leaving."

"Please don’t go," she pleads, grabbing his arm as he walks away. 

He abruptly turns to look at her hand touching him. He hasn’t had any physical contact with anyone in years. Not even a hand shake. He must have startled her because she drew her hand away. Ben looks at her hand with longing, hoping she’ll reach out again to feel any sort of comfort. 

"You shouldn’t leave because of me. I was the one who interrupted. I should go." She says with care. 

"Will you stay? So I’m not alone? I’ve been alone for so long…"

"Of course," she says with understanding, as if she knows exactly how he feels. 

They both walk up to Han’s tomb, she places her flowers from Leia Organa, Ben’s mother. They sit there in silence for a while, he can feel her eyes on him. Rey looks at him with concern and something else… a tenderness and warmth he hasn’t seen in a long time. 

"You’re not alone you know," Rey whispers. 

"Neither are you…" He says in such a low voice, he doesn’t think she hears him. 

"How do you know I’m alone?" She tentatively asks. 

"It’s the look in your eye. And who else would sit with a stranger in silence if they weren’t alone."

Rey looks down, she doesn’t want him to be right, but he is. A tear rolls down her cheek and he turns to look at her. He pulls off his glove and wipes it off, his lingering touch burns her face. She looks into his eyes and see’s so much more than the rumors told about him. She sees a man who is in pain and needs help. Someone not unlike her. 

There’s a pull between them, neither of them have felt this way before. They can’t explain it, but they end up moving closer to one another. Slowly getting to the point where they can feel the breath of the other. Ben closes the gap and gently kisses Rey, to his surprise, she doesn’t pull away and deepens the kiss. She reaches up and pulls him in closer, wrapping her fingers in his hair. He puts his hands on her waist and pulls her hips to his, letting out a small groan and immediately freezes, realizing what he’s doing. To a complete stranger. He pulls away instantly and scrambles up. 

"I’m so sorry," Ben blurts out, "I should go."

"Ben, wait!" She cries out. 

He begins to stalk off when she grabs him again and hugs him from behind. 

"I know how you feel. I haven’t had the same experiences as you, but I feel like we can help each other. I can’t just say goodbye to someone that can understand me better than I can within the few minutes we’ve known each other," Rey admits. 

Ben begins to relax under her touch, "would you like to get coffee with me tomorrow?"

She smiles into his back, "I’d love that."

He lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding, relieved that she said yes. He turns around as she lets go of him. 

"Do you work tomorrow? Because we could change it to lunch or dinner or the bar―¬" he begins to get flustered when Rey puts a finger to his mouth and says, "coffee is fine. If you’re okay with waking up at 6."

Ben nods his head as she takes away her finger, "Yeah, I can do that."

"It’s a date," Rey says with a smile. She goes into her pocket to gets a pen and reaches for Bens hand. He gives it to her, still without a glove and she writes down a phone number. 

"Here’s my number, let me know where you decide to take me tomorrow morning and send me a text. I’ll meet you there," She says. 

…

When Ben gets back to his apartment, he searches for a coffee shop near his mom’s office, since that’s where Rey works, and it would be more convenient for her. 

He comes up with Biggby Coffee and gets his phone out. He puts her number in his phone and sends her a text about the location. 

**Hi… This is Ben. How does Biggby Coffee sound for tomorrow morning?**

_God, I sound like an idiot. Who uses an ellipsis?_

**_That Sounds great! It’s right by my office._ **

_Shit… She noticed the cafés location. She’s going to think I’m creepy._

**Okay cool. See you at 6?**

_**Yep! See you then ;)** _

_She did a winky face… to me. Maybe I’m not a creep?_

Ben has a smile on his face as he sets an alarm for the morning and drifts to sleep, thinking of Rey. 

…

Later that night Rey get’s a text from a random number. 

**Hi… This is Ben. How does Biggby Coffee sound for tomorrow morning?**

_Did he pick that location just for me? How sweet of him._ Rey thinks with a smile on her face. 

_**That Sounds great! It’s right by my office.** _

**Okay cool. See you at 6?**

_**Yep! See you then ;)** _

She flushes just thinking about seeing Ben tomorrow, she can’t wait. The thought leaves a smile on her face as she falls asleep with her phone still in hand. 

…

Ben jolts awake from his alarm at 5:30 in the morning, he’s exhausted, but then he remembers he’s going to see Rey and he jumps out of bed to get ready. He takes a quick shower and decides to wear a charcoal Henley with dark wash jeans. It’s nice, but not too nice so he’s not overdressed. He brushes his teeth and gets his stuff together before sending Rey a text, 

**I’m on my way, be there in 10.**

As he walks out the door. 

He get’s a table in the back corner of the café and orders a 20 oz Red Eye while he waits for Rey. 

_What if she doesn’t show up? What if she was just being nice and doesn’t want to see you._

__

Ben starts to get a cold sweat when he sees Rey walk through the door. 

She’s looking around trying to find Ben when he stands up and she immediately sees him due to his large stature. 

She waves at him as she gets into line. 

After she gets her drink she sits down across from him at the table. 

"Hi," he says nervously. 

"Hi!" She says with a grin. 

"What time do you have to work?" He asks. 

"I have to be in there at 7 with her coffee." Rey notices Bens order, "funny, she get’s the same as you," she says with a shy smile. 

"Oh… that’s… interesting." He says uncomfortably. 

Rey notices his uneasiness and changes the subject, "So, you know what I do for a living, what do you do?"

Ben looks away, ashamed, "I don’t really have anything at this point. I’m in between jobs, trying to figure out my life…"

"That’s okay! Everyone has hard times, you just have to find your path. If you want I can try to help you? We could go through different job postings to see what you like? If you’re staying here that is… I don’t mean to assume…" She trails off. 

"Thank you, but you don’t have to do that. I do plan on staying here but you don’t have to go out of your way to help me."

"I really don’t mind. I don’t really do much other than work anyway, so it’d be nice to not have to think about work 24/7."

"Okay… well I guess you could help. I don’t even know where to start."

Rey reaches over and puts her hand on his, "that’s okay, we can figure it out together."

…

Rey and Ben get to know each other better and Rey leaves in a good mood. She walks into Leia’s office smiling when Leia says, “why are you in such a good mood this morning?” 

Rey blushes, "oh, it’s nothing."

"Hmmm, are they new?"

"What? Who?" Rey stammers, "no…"

"So, tell me about them," Leia commands. 

"It’s really nothing, we’re just friends."

Leia looks at Rey with a penetrating gaze, "we’ll talk about it later then."

Rey continues her day, in a better mood than normal. 

At around 8 o’clock, Leia calls her into her office. 

Leia gives her a smile when she walks through the door, "hello dear, I just need you to take a quick stop at my house, I believe my son is there and I want to make sure he’s alright. Here are my keys, can you be back by 9?"

Rey freezes in her tracks, "Yeah, alright, sure, I can be back by 9. Is there anything else?"

"That’s all," Leia says, waving a goodbye to Rey as she walks out the door. 

Rey gets to the Solo-Organa home and is in awe as soon as she walks through the front door. It’s beautiful, way larger than any home she’s ever been in. Then she remembers her task, she has to make sure Ben is okay. She walks through the house and doesn’t see him anywhere, the only evidence that he’s here are his shoes by the door. She walks up the stairs and sees a door that’s slightly ajar, she walks closer and can hear light snoring. Rey simpered, realizing that it was Ben who was asleep in this room. She quietly opens the door and walks to his side. The bed is way too small for him, most likely from his childhood. He’s curled up in a ball so he can fit on it, his hair splayed all over his face. She doesn’t know what overcomes her but she reaches over and gently brushes the hair out of his face to get a better look at him. He looks so young and peaceful while asleep. It makes her feel all warm and fuzzy inside. She decides that Ben is fine and doesn’t want to wake him, so she leaves and reports back to Leia. 

…

Ben decides to go to his mother’s house to drop his stuff off instead of staying in a hotel like he did the previous night. It’s time for him to tell her he’s home. He finds his childhood room and see’s it hasn’t changed one bit since he left, it makes his heart ache. He decides to text his mother to see if she’ll have lunch with him. 

**Hi mom… I know it’s been a while but I’m in town, would you want to get lunch?**

He waits for a reply. It feels like forever when he finally sees the three dots indicating she’s responding. 

_**Ben! You’re home?! Why didn’t you call me before you got here? Of course we can have lunch today. Meet me at the Barrel at 12:30.** _

It’s still really early, at least it is for Ben. It’s 7:30 in the morning and he never gets up before 9 so he decides to take a quick nap before he has to meet his mother for lunch. 

Ben forgets to set an alarm and he wakes up at 12:15. 

_Shit. I’m already late (according to my mother’s standards)._

He jumps out of bed, quickly brushes his teeth and rushes out the door. He gets there at 12:30 exactly, his mother already at a table waiting for him. 

"Hello there," she says with a knowing smile, "sleep a little too long this morning?"

"How did you know…" Ben questions. 

"I’m your mother, I know you’re never awake before 9," Leia says as she gets up to hug him. 

Ben hugs her and sits down in the seat across from hers with an embarrassed smile, "yeah, sorry about that, I guess I forgot to set an alarm."

She waves her hand at him, "don’t worry about it. You’re technically not late."

"Oh, and I hope you don’t mind, but I brought my stuff to the house… I was wondering if I could stay with you a little bit…?"

Leia smiled, "you can stay at the house as long as you want. And I already knew you were at the house. I had someone stop by earlier today and they saw your stuff."

"Oh… I’m sorry, I should’ve told you."

"You didn’t need to tell me anything. It’s your house as much as mine, even though you haven’t been in it in many years. I’m just glad your home."

Leia reaches over the table to put her hand on his, giving a reassuring smile. 

"Tell me, why are you here?" Leia asks with concern in her voice. 

Ben takes a deep breath, "There’s a lot I need to tell you."

"I have all the time you need."

Ben tells her everything… all except for Rey. 

…

A lot happens that week, he tells his mom everything and she tries to help him as much as she can. Ben and Rey have been texting all week trying to set up a plan to meet that weekend, so they can try to find him a job, or at least give him an idea of what he wants to do. Neither of them tell Leia that they know one another and assume she doesn’t suspect a thing. They decide to meet on Saturday at her place so that they don’t have to explain anything to Leia. 

Ben heads over to Rey’s apartment at 1 pm to start the job hunt. They sit in the living area and get their computers out. 

"What do you like to do?" Rey asks. 

"I honestly don’t know… I never really thought about doing something for fun in years."

"Hmmm… Well, what are you good at?"

"Uhmmmm I used to paint? I might not be too good at it anymore because it’s been years but that’s something."

"You’ll have to show me one of your paintings," she says with a smile. 

"Okay, I’ll have to try to make a new one so you get an accurate representation of my skillset."

Rey laughs and continues, "hold on, I’ll be right back."

She gets up and goes into another room, when she comes out, she has an easel, some brushes, a canvas and some paint. 

"I used to paint in college. Then your mum gave me this job and I had to take it so I have all this extra stuff," she said as she started setting it up, "I want you to paint for me."

Ben looked up at her from the couch, mouth agape, in shock. 

"You want me to paint for you?" He asked, confused. 

"Yes. I want to see how good you are."

"Okay, what would you like me to paint?"

"I want you to paint me," she replies with a smirk. 

"Oh, okay. Yeah. Sure." Ben says nervously as he gets the paints he wants to use. 

He decides on watercolor and gets a cup to put water in, so he can begin. 

Rey sits on the couch and waits for him to finish. About an hour passes by and he puts the brush down to look at the final product. 

"Okay, I think I’m done. Do you want to see it?" He asks tentatively. 

"Yes!" She excitedly says. She jumps up from the couch to look at this painting and stops in her tracks as soon as she gets a glimpse of it. 

"Ben," She whispers, "that’s amazing."

"Really?"

"Yes. You need to pursue this. You’re really good at it."

"You really think I should try to do this for a living?"

"Well it doesn’t have to be just painting but I think you should keep doing it and try to sell your work. It’s really good and people are going to want it."

"Okay. But can we keep looking for jobs? Just in case?"

"Sure, we can. But you should put your happiness first. Not some job."

Ben and Rey continue to job search in the area to see what’s available. There are a lot of different options and after a couple hours of combing through them, they get tired of looking at a screen and decide to take a break and make some dinner. 

"Sorry, I don’t have a lot of food in here right now. What are you in the mood for? We could go to the store to get something really quick," Rey says. 

"Yeah that sounds good. We could make some pasta primavera? It’s just pasta with fresh vegies and oil, it’s pretty good and refreshing."

"Yeah we can do that. I have some spaghetti in the cupboard, but I don’t have any vegetables right now, so we just have to get that."

"Okay, lets go then." Ben says with a smile as he walks out the door. 

Rey and Ben get to the store and buy some tomatoes, broccoli, yellow and red peppers, and asparagus. When they get back to Rey’s apartment, Ben makes the meal while Rey watches so that she can do it for herself sometime. When they’re done eating, they walk over to the painting. 

"Hey Ben?" Rey asks, "Can I keep the painting? I’ll pay you for it."

"Rey, you don’t have to pay me. You can keep it. It was for you anyway."

Rey walks over to Ben and envelops her arms around him. At first Ben is stiff but then he relaxes under her touch and rests his chin on the top of her head. 

"Thank you," she whispers. 

Ben lifts his head up and looks down at her, he puts his hand under her chin and pulls her head up so she’s looking into his eyes. 

"No," he says, "thank you," as he leans down and gives her a tender kiss. 

It’s the first time they’ve kissed since they met, and Rey has been waiting for this moment all week. 

Rey leans into him and deepens the kiss. She brushes her tongue on the seam of his lips to coax them open so she can taste him. He hungrily accepts, parting his lips for her. Ben places his other hand on the curve of her back, pulling her up to him to get the perfect angle. 

Rey stops and looks up at him, "we don’t have to do this. If you want to stop you can just tell me."

"Rey, why in the world would I want to stop? You’re a wonderful person and have been nothing but kind to me since we met."

"So, you want to keep going with whatever this is?"

"Yes, I would love to continue this today and every day from now on, if that’s okay with you."

"I would like that very much," Rey smiles as she leads him to her room. 

She closes her door and Ben pounces on her immediately, she can feel his muscles through his shirt. He pulls her shirt off and stops to take a look at her. She had decided to opt out of the bra today, a good choice on her part. 

"You’re perfect," Ben whispers. 

He went straight to her neck and jaw and applied openmouthed kisses while he kneaded her breast. She wrapped her arms around his back and pulled her hips into him, feeling his member hard against her. She let out a breathy moan as her pleasure spiked. Ben gradually places Rey on the bed and he leans down to kiss her. He rips his shirt off and begins to kiss her again, but Rey pushes him off so she can get a better look at him. Wow is he gorgeous, as though he’s chiseled out of marble. Her hands begin to roam up and down his chest when he lets out a deep groan. That does it, Rey sits up and crashes her lips to his. Bens hands start to fumble at her pants to try to get them off, Rey giggles at his attempt and helps him out. He pulls off her pants and underwear with one fluid motion and sits back to drink her in, his eyes dark and hungry with desire. 

He sucks in a breath, "you have no idea what you do to me."

His hands roam up and down her body, leaving a hot trail behind as though her flesh is burning under his touch. Ben gets onto his knees and grabs Rey’s hips and pulls her legs onto his shoulders. He begins to gently kiss her inner thigh and Rey's center gets hot and slick. He teases her with lightly brushing his fingers round her clit and opening. Ben looks up at her and cocks a smile, "you’re so wet for me already, sweetheart."

Rey moans at his words and he slowly enters a finger, she gasps, arching her spine at the new sensation. He lowers his head and lightly kisses the bud of nerves right above her opening and she becomes so overwhelmed with feeling and desire that she moves her hips to relieve some tension. He slides another in and curves them up to hit that sensitive spot and gets faster, building it up for her climax. Rey screams his name as she comes undone and Ben slides his fingers out to lick them clean, all while staring at her in the eye. 

"You taste so good," He says in a low gravel. 

Ben then pulls his pants off and reveals his cock, hard and ready for her. 

Rey can’t seem to take her eyes off of it, it’s just so huge! She knew he’d be big, he’s a large man, but she didn’t know it’d be that big. A new wave of desire fills her as she thinks of him inside her. She reaches up to the nape of his neck and pulls him down to her, hungrily kissing him. They let out a moan as he slides his cock in her wet folds, teasing them both. He grabs his cock and gradually slides it into her entrance, he lets out a sharp breath at the sensation. 

"God Rey, you’re so tight," he manages to get out. 

He starts to thrust, and she joins to match his hips. 

"Fuck… Ben…" She moans. 

The sounds of their flesh and heavy breathing fill the room. Rey claws at his back and pulls herself closer to him. He hunched down and leaned on his forearms so that his face was right by her ear. 

Ben whispers in her ear, "You’re so perfect, look at how good you are at taking me."

She feels her orgasm build inside her while her walls tightened against is cock. She lets out breathy 

moans with each thrust. He’s getting close, his thrusts becoming more sporadic. 

"I want you to come for me," Ben whispers in her ear, making Rey's insides flip. 

That takes her over the edge and she finishes with Ben's name on her lips. He finishes soon after with a loud grunt and they lay there for a second, too tired to move. 

He reluctantly pulls himself out of her and pulls her body to him so they can curl up, placing a tender kiss to the top of her head. 

"I think we should tell your mum that we’ve met." Rey whispers after a moment. 

Ben sighs, "Okay. I really don’t want to but I know that’s a good idea."

Rey turns around to face him in bed, "why don’t you want to?" Concern written all over her face. 

"I just don’t normally tell my mother things… but I want her to know I’m in a better place and I want her to know about us."

Rey smiles and places a kiss on the tip of his nose, "good."

She nuzzles her face into the crook of his neck and drifts to sleep. Ben smiles at the gesture and drifts off shortly after, with the future on his mind. 

…

It’s been about a year since Rey and Ben met and they’ve been living together for about six months. Ben opened a paint shop soon after he started painting again. He works in the store during the day and paints commission pieces in his free time. 

Ben had stayed with his mother for six months getting the shop together and a steady income before he decided he was ready to get his own place. That’s when he asked Rey if she’d like to move in with him, her lease was ending so it only made sense… and he wanted to be with her. She was ecstatic, and they immediately got to apartment hunting together until they found the perfect place for both of them to call home. 

Ben has been trying to plan the perfect proposal while Rey has been away with his mother on a business trip out of state, so when she comes back, he plans on popping the question. 

He takes Rey on a hike in the forest that leads to a lake where they’ll have a picnic and he proposes to her while the sunsets. Well that’s what he had planned to do but her flight was late, so he had to postpone the date. 

The next day is the anniversary of Han’s death, the day he met Rey. They both go to visit his father together and Ben can’t stop thinking about how grateful he is to have met her, and how he wants to spend the rest of his life with her. 

He can’t take it anymore and just decides he’s going to do it right then and there, who cares if it’s perfect or not? He just wants her. 

Ben has been carrying the ring with him every day since he got it, just in case. He’s glad he has it with him today because he wasn’t even planning this. Rey is looking down at the ground, giving Ben his privacy when he gets down on one knee. Rey see’s his sudden movement and looks over at him, confused. Then realization crosses her face and she puts her hands to her mouth, in shock. 

"Ben is this for real?" She asks. 

Ben looks up at her with a smile, "Rey, you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I was in a dark place and you brought me to the light and I don’t ever want to lose that. I want to be with you for the rest of my life, will you join my hand in marriage?"

Rey is crying now and says between broken sobs, "Yes- yes- yes," as she wraps her arms around him. 

"You make me the happiest person in the world," Ben whispers. 

Rey pulls away, "I’m not so sure about that," Ben looks at her confused, "you might be the second happiest because I’m definitely the first."

Rey kisses him and he puts the ring on her finger. 

"Oh! There’s something I wanted to tell you. I found out when I was on the trip and wanted to tell you in person," Rey says. 

"Found out what?"

"Okay, you might want to take a deep breath because we didn’t talk about it much and I don’t know how you’re going to handle it."

"Now you’re scaring me…"

"It’s okay, I think it’s good news." Rey says with a smile, "I’m pregnant!"

Bens eyes go wide, he doesn’t know how to respond at first, his brain processing the words that came out of Rey’s mouth. 

Rey begins to look worried, "are you okay? Are you mad?"

Ben snaps out of it and looks up at her, "how could I be mad?" He smiles, "this is wonderful news!"

"Really? You’re happy?"

"Of course! This is the happiest day of my life! I get to marry you and you get to have our child."

Rey shyly smiles, "What about your father? It is his anniversary…"

"I’m sure he’d be glad that this day could be used for happy memories instead of his death."

They get up and embrace tightly before leaving the cemetery. Later that night, they call Leia to tell her the news and begin to plan the rest of their lives together.

**Author's Note:**

> Gladiolus:  
>   
> Simper: ‘to smile in an affectedly coquettish, coy, or ingratiating manner’  
> painting origin: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ER_-lut1tdo


End file.
